M&Ms
by PrincezzChipmunk
Summary: How many M&Ms do you have in your hand? None. That's how much I love you. Alvittany oneshot


Brittany groaned as she forced her eyes open. She reached for her alarm clock and turned it off. Usually she looked forward to this day. But this time she would have to see _him_ again. Before _it_ had happened, they had lost touch anyway, but her sisters had taken it as a chance to become close to _his _brothers again. She remembered when they first saw each other for the first time.

***6 years, 5 months and 19 days earlier ***

_"Hmmm…" Brittany murmured to herself. She had decided to treat herself to a trip to London. Brittany had grown out of being as self-centred as she was before- even though she had her moments- and now tried to focus her full attention on her sisters and their career. Brittany had been stressing out and her sister demanded that she relax for a bit. _

_Now that she was in London, she could chill, without having to think about anything else. Brittany loved England. It wasn't the rain- that was disgusting, and it wasn't the tea or anything else stereotypically from there._

_It was M&M world._

_Yes, Brittany had the tiniest addiction to M&Ms. Who was she kidding?! Brittany was practically in love with the sweet! She laughed as she thought this to herself, and then stopped when she got a few weird looks from other customers; not that she didn't get weird looks usually, seeing as she was a chipmunk. Wearing miniature human clothes. And could talk._

_But Brittany couldn't care less. She was in heaven! She hummed to herself as she danced around picking which type to eat._

_"Eww…" she said out loud when she came across the green section "Who would eat such a disgusting colour?" Brittany turned round and went to the pink coloured M&Ms. "This is more like it." She mused to herself. _

_This was when she heard a voice she never wanted to hear again. But hear it was. Back to haunt her._

_"Britt?" She whipped around to see him standing there. He still had the red jumper with the obnoxious yellow A on it. He had the same way of standing; that kind of cocky slouch with his hands in his pockets. His hair was a few shades lighter than she remembered, but styled to an annoying perfection. He was staring at her with those annoyingly deep irritating beautiful brown eyes._

_"Can I help you?" she said acknowledging his presence. She shuddered inside. Brittany had banned anyone from saying his name around her, even Jeanette and Eleanor weren't allowed to say it. _

_"I thought I remembered that voice from somewhere," he said breathlessly, as if she wasn't really there; like it was a dream. _

_"Shocked you could even remember it," Brittany quipped, turning away and pretending to be focusing on the M&Ms. To her surprise, he followed her and tried to continue the conversation._

_"Long time no see, huh?" This time Brittany gave him her full attention._

_"What? Since you left us behind? You wanted to become a superstar with your brothers! You just had to be the star! We were just you 'opening act' and you never wanted us there right!" Brittany glared at him and his brown eyes widened._

_"We had our reasons!" he protested. Brittany's anger grew. He didn't even apologise!_

_"And what were these reasons may I ask?" Brittany raised her eyebrow, daring him to speak. As soon as he opened his mouth, Brittany interrupted him. "No, actually I don't want to hear your excuses. Goodbye." With that, Brittany stormed out of the shop, leaving her M&Ms behind. _

***Present day***

Brittany now hated M&Ms. M&Ms were a major part of their entire relationship. He had even felt the need to include it when he… never mind.

Brittany pushed the pink duvet off of her as she clambered out of bed. She walked over to the window and drew the curtains. She looked out her window. Oh how she hated mornings. They reminded her of what it used to be like with _him_. _He_ had hated mornings even more than Brittany.

***3 years, 6 months and 30 days earlier***

_It had been 10 minutes since Brittany had started trying to get out of bed and each time his grip would just tighten around her._

_"Get off," Brittany groaned. Her voice was muffled by the pillow and sounded more like "Gerrof," but he knew exactly what she meant._

_"No," he whined, attempting to pull Brittany back down when she finally got free. He pouted at her as she tied her hair up and pulled on his red M&M shirt. It fell down to her mid-thigh. "Whyyyyy?" _

_"If you want breakfast…" Brittany ranted on until she heard a snore and realised that he had pretended to fall asleep. "Rude," she muttered hearing his laughs as she walked into the kitchen. _

***Present day***

Brittany walked over to the mirror. Even though they broke up, she was still wearing _his_ shirt to this day. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on a brave face.

"It's just one day, Britt," she said to herself "You can do it. Then you can try and forget about _him_ even though you won't." Her voice broke on the last word. She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with her muffled sobs. Then she stopped, took in a deep breath, looked in the mirror and said: "You've got to stop doing this to yourself. Move on!"

Her speech was interrupted by a knock on the door. Brittany closed her eyes, letting it lull her back in time…

***6 years, 5 months and 19 days earlier***

_Brittany paced around her hotel room (which had been customized to her perfect size), still angry about the entire situation with him. She yelled and through her clothes around and screamed into her pillow. She continued raging until she heard a knock at her door. She stormed over to the door and flung it open._

_"What!" she snarled. She looked at the person who was standing at the door. It was him. _

_"I'm so sorry, Britt," he said. Brittany was in a state now. _

_"H-h-how did you know where I was?" Brittany stammered. He smirked. It was the same smirk she had loved and hated- no, loves and hates. _

_"You'll never know," he said mysteriously. She would have laughed if she wasn't so angry. He stopped smirking and looked serious. "But I'm being honest, Britt. I'm really sorry. I thought that when we stopped the tour, you didn't want to be with us anymore. I'm so-" He stopped what he was saying when Brittany pulled him in for a hug. _

_"If you say sorry one more time, I'm going to stab you." Brittany murmured into his neck. He brought his paws around her and he walked them over to the seat in the corner of the room._

_She was still angry. But new Brittany didn't like arguing as much as old Brittany. She was far too stressed to be worried with what he was talking about. It had been years and she was sick and tired of everything and just needed a hug. With this, she began to cry._

_"Hey now," he said "What's the matter?" He pulled away to look into her eyes and wipe away her tears. _

_"Everything," Brittany cried "I don't know... I'm just so stressed…" Her voice broke on almost every word and so did his heart. He pulled her closed to him and whispered to her that everything would be fine. _

_A few moments later, Brittany wiped her tears away and frowned, finally looking at what was in his hand. "What's that?"_

_"Oh," he smiled "It's the M&Ms that you left at the store." Brittany laughed weakly._

_"I'm going to give you one more chance. But you better not mess it up."_

***Present day***

_He_ did mess up though. Brittany whimpered as she thought about it more and more.

"Brittany!" yelled Eleanor, who had been banging on the door for ages now. "Get up! Breakfast in 10 minutes!"

"Okay!" replied Brittany, hoping her voice didn't sound like she'd been crying. It wouldn't make a difference though, seeing as she basically cried every day, and both her sisters knew this anyway.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the drawer. As she looked through it, and- like every day- she saw the dress she wore on their first date.

***6 years, 3 months and 5 days earlier***

_"So, uhhh, Britt," he said, running a hand through his hair. Brittany looked up from her laptop, raising her eyebrow. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I've been really stupid and I planned this entire date out for tonight, but forgot to ask you." Brittany looked up at him. _

_"Is this your way of asking me out?" he laughed, cheeks reddening._

_"No, this is my way of telling you we're going out. Otherwise I just wasted a load of money._

_ "Sure," Brittany answered casually, even though she was celebrating inside. He sighed in relief while she laughed. "Even though I didn't have a choice."_

***Later on that day***

_"Jean, I'm freaking out," Brittany whisper yelled through the phone. "I don't know what to wear." _

_"Well, because I'm a fashion goddess, I know exactly how to help you," Jeanette deadpanned. Brittany leaned the phone onto her shoulder as she looked through her closet and drawer._

_"You sound more like Simon. Which is totally not helping seeing as I'm looking for a- what were your words again? Fashion goddess. You're not helping, bye." Brittany hung up. She could imagine her sister rolling her eyes and whispering rude under her breath. But that was not the point now. She had nothing to wear. _

_"This'll have to do," she said as she picked out a casual white and pink dress. _

***Even later on that day***

_"Hi," he breathed as she opened the door to her apartment. He had a tulip in his hand but was wearing a casual shirt and trousers. "You look great. Ready to go?"_

_"Hey," she replied, grabbing her clutch as they walked out, closing the door to her apartment. She grabbed his hand. "Thanks, but I don't look great, seeing as you only gave me a couple of hours to get ready." _

_"Britt, you look great in anything," She had to stop herself from cooing at this. They stepped into the elevator. He pressed the buttons with his free hand._

_"Where are we going?" She asked. They strode out of the elevator and into a car that he had rented. There was a driver in the front seat. _

_"We're going- no, wait." He stopped himself "It's a surprise."_

***Present day***

It really had been a surprise. _He_ had taken her out to a casual restaurant. It was fancy, but didn't expect you to wear formal clothes. Afterwards, _he_ took her to the movies to watch a movie that Brittany had been desperate to watch, even if it wasn't _his_ type of movie. Then they went stargazing together. _He_ dropped her off at her apartment, but not before a goodnight kiss.

Even now that she hates _him_, she still thinks that it was the perfect first date; the painfully perfect first date that she could never be able to forget. He even asked her to be his girlfriend that very night. Although it seemed rushed, Brittany said yes because they had known each other so long.

5 years later, _he_ proposed. They had been in London celebrating their 5th anniversary. _He_ left her little notes everywhere, telling her to go to different places. In the end, she was in the M&M shop where they first met again. _He_ was on one knee, with that stupid smirk on _his_ face. She, of course, said yes. But _he_ broke poor Brittany's heart.

***5 months earlier***

_"If someone told me a decade ago that you would be engaged before me, I would have laughed!" exclaimed one of Brittany's old school friends. She was having a reunion party and had just told them she had gotten engaged as of 9 months and 5 days ago. _

_Brittany was completely overjoyed about it. Yet he seemed to be less so. In fact, he was getting more and more distant. Whenever Britt tried to talk, he would ignore her or brush her off. _

_Just as they spoke about him, Britt got a text from him. She picked up her phone and smiled because of who it was from. Her friends teased her about it and she blushed. Brittany opened up the message and frowned._

Him: How many M&Ms do you have in your hand?

Britt: None.

Him: That's how much I love you.

***Present day***

As soon as she got home, _he _had asked for the ring back and left. Brittany never saw him again. Until today. Brittany thought of it as she got changed. The more she thought about it, the more she felt the need to stay in bed and cry. But today was a special day for not only her, but her sisters as well.

She opened the door, and the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through. Eleanor was cooking. The chipette stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the door as she watched her little sister busy herself with the food. Jeanette was reading the newspaper on the sofa.

"Happy birthday," Brittany croaked. She gave the other chipettes a hug.

"Happy birthday to you too," they replied. Usually, they would all be happy, but they knew that they would be seeing _him_ again today.

"Brittany," Eleanor said, "Today is a happy day. We are not going to let Al-him spoil it, even if _he_ is coming over today with Simon and Theodore." Brittany flinched.

"Thanks for reminding me," Brittany said sarcastically. "I completely forgot." Jeanette grinned at this. Britt was slowly healing and becoming like her old self.

"Well," Eleanor said "Let's eat!"

***2 years, 3 months and 5 days earlier***

_Brittany was busying herself in the kitchen. She didn't cook a lot, because she wasn't very good and Eleanor usually did it. But today was an exception._

_Just as she began frying the bacon, two paws wrapped around her waist and a head buried into her neck. _

_"Morning," he said, his voice husky from sleep. Brittany turned around._

_"Hi," she replied. He smirked, pulling their bodies closer together._

_"Hi? Is that all I get on our 4__th__ anniversary? Hi?" He teased. Just as he was about to lean down and kiss her, she turned around._

_"Sh*t," she cried, blowing out the smoke as her food burnt. She tried to move the pan into the sink, but burned herself. "Ow, crap."_

_He grabbed her paw and brought it to his lips._

_"You know that I would eat anything you made," he said against her paw "But maybe we should just have cereal today."_

***Present day***

"Britt!" Eleanor called for the 10th time "Hello? You've been holding that piece of bacon in front of your mouth for ages now."

"Sorry," Brittany murmured, eating the bacon "I was somewhere else for a while," Jeanette frowned.

"You know, Britt," Jeanette said comfortingly "Maybe seeing _him_ will do you some good. Give you some closure."

"Yeah," Brittany replied, not really listening.

***Later on that day***

The Seville boys had been here for a while now. They were all sitting around the table eating. Brittany still hadn't said anything to _him_ yet, despite _his_ many attempts to talk to her. The others had decided to fill the tension with their own talking. Finally, _he_ blew up when she shunned _him_ again.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is!" _he_ yelled, standing up and leaning over the table to her.

"Yes you do!" Brittany yelled back "You broke my heart! And then you think I'm okay with you coming into my apartment after 5 months! You didn't even give me a reason!" By the end of this she was screaming.

"I don't know why I even tried…" Brittany was confused at this. _He_ was the one who broke it off. Why was it suddenly her fault? Their siblings had left the room, obviously giving them space and trying not to be awkward.

"That's the point," Brittany whispered "You didn't."

_He_ glared at her, got something out of _his_ pocket, and left.

***The next day***

Brittany had had a great time after _he_ left. Jeanette and Eleanor had acted like it never even happened, which made Britt feel so much more comfortable. Today she had ranted about what _he_ had said. She thought it was stupid that _he_ was laying the blame on her even though _he_ broke up with her in that stupid way.

"Uhhh, Britt?" Jeanette called. "Do you know what this is?" She held up a pink wrapped present. Brittany squinted, and then remembered that _he_ had left something behind.

"Give me that," Brittany demanded. Jeanette handed it over. It was a small present, with a note that said:

_Maybe if you hold this in your hand, I can ask you that same stupid question I asked you 5 months ago and we could start over?_

_-Alvin_

Brittany tore off the pink wrapping paper, and there, lying in all the ripped paper, was a packet of M&Ms.

**I hope you liked it! If there was a mistake, something you liked, something you hated, please review! I want to hear from you guys. Also the back and forth is real bad... might change that.**

**Also, my best friend's ex-boyfriend broke up with her like this, and she specifically said not to write this but I rly couldn't help myself. XD**

**BTW, I don't own this.**


End file.
